


Real Me

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Handcuffs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David, Charlie, Handcuffs.  Not much more plot than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Me

David and Colby sprinted across the parking lot. Security had wanted to send in a team but it seemed to be a family dispute so they called David and Colby instead. They arrived just in time to see Don’s fist impact on Charlie’s cheek. Charlie retaliated with a quick knee to the groin and an elbow to the eye. Without needing to say anything Colby grabbed Don and quickly had him in a wrestling lock, pinned to the floor of the lot. David grabbed Charlie and just as quickly had him pinned to the trunk of a nearby car. He tried not to use as much force as he’d use with a suspect but Charlie was still fighting and wasn’t making it easy.

 “Get the fuck off me!” Don yelled at Colby.

 “I don’t think so.” Colby said looking over at Charlie who was squirming against David and trying to sniff away the blood running out of his nose.

 “Hey! Calm down.” David ordered and gave Charlie a little shove into the car. Charlie and Don both took deep breaths.

 “I’m ok. I’m ok.” Charlie said. David let Charlie up slowly and Colby carefully let Don up. The two brothers glared at each other. Don ran his tongue over his bleeding lip while Charlie produced a hanky and dabbed at his nose. They looked at each other again and leapt. Don impacted with a steal clothesline known as Colby’s arm while Charlie was yanked from his feet by David’s firm grip on the back of his shirt.

 In a split second David had Charlie’s face planted against the trunk of the car again.

 “Try that again and I’ll cuff you.” David said.

 “That’s not a threat.” Don called out. “He’d like it too much!”

 “Fuck you!” Was Charlie’s reply.

 “You wish!”

 “No Don, I like my men with balls. Great big…”

 “Enough!” Colby cut in. “You’re both going home!” Colby picked up Don, pinned his arms behind his back, and marched him away. David didn’t trust Charlie to actually walk. He picked the smaller man up and flung him over his shoulder.

 “Hey!” Charlie protested. “My nose is going to start bleeding again.”

 “You’ll live.” Was David’s reply.

 David bundled Charlie into the passenger’s seat of his car.  Charlie crossed his arms and sulked like a small child.

 David wanted to laugh at the image almost as much as we wanted to know what had the Brothers Eppes at each others throats. Charlie however didn’t say a word the entire trip back to his house. Just ground his teeth and dabbed at his nose.

 They parked in front of Casa de Eppes.

 “Do I need to come in?” David asked. Charlie shrugged. “Right.”

 Charlie got out of the car and David followed. He told himself that Charlie would need help bandaging up the scrapes on his hands.

 ~

 David was carefully dabbing ointment on the broken skin of Charlie’s palms when he heard the front door open and someone climb the stairs. David tensed hoping it wasn’t Don coming for round two. He still hadn’t gotten out of Charlie what the fight had been about.

 Alan passed by the open bathroom door and quickly backtracked.

 “Oh my god! Charlie what happened?”

 “Nothing.” Was Charlie’s reply.

 “Nothing? Frozen peas on your nose is nothing?” Charlie lowered the peas.

 “I was in a fight. Ok. I’m fine. It’s nothing.”

 “A fight with who? Does Don know?”

 Charlie sighed. “Yes Don knows ‘cause I fought with Don.”

 “What! What are you twelve again? You let Don hit you.”

 “Oh Charlie got his own in.” David said. “Don’s going to be walking funny for a couple of days.”

 “Charlie!” Alan exclaimed. Charlie rolled his eyes.

 “It was just a fight Dad. Ok? We’re brothers, we fight sometimes. We haven’t hit each other in years, this was a long time coming.”

 “What the hell were you two fighting about?” Alan demanded obviously angry at the stupid, juvenile, antics of his sons.

 “It doesn’t matter dad.”

 “I spent enough years with you two not speaking to each other. We’re not going back to that.”

 Charlie straitened his back and raised his chin. “Father, I engaged in copulatory relations with an individual whom Donald did not approve of in a manner he did not approve of. He felt the need to confront me on this issue which was none of his business to begin with. He said some things, I said some things, he said some more things and I hit him.”

 “You cheated on Amita!” Alan bellowed at a volume that surprised David more than a little.

 “Yes Dad.” Charlie hissed out. “I cheated on Amita. Give it up, you’re never getting grandchildren out of her. She doesn’t love me. She is loves the _idea_ of me, her cute, absent minded, math teacher. As soon as she realizes that’s not the real me she’ll slug me and take the standing offer with MIT. I’m sorry but that’s that.”

 “Charles Edward Eppes! We raised you better than that!” David winced. Pulling out the full name was a low trick for any parent. Charlie closed his eyes and put the peas back on his nose.

 “Dad, can we talk about this later?”

 Alan looked quickly at his watch. “You’re only getting let off because I have a meeting but we _will_ discuss this later.”

 “Yes dad.” Was Charlie’s flat reply.

 Alan walked out of the bathroom mumbling to himself.

 Charlie opened his eyes and looked at David. “Sorry about that, David.”

 “No problem. I was worried it was Don looking for another round.”

 Charlie shook his head. “Nah. Don’s just got a bad case of blue balls. Colby should be taking care of it, he’ll be fine.” David choked a bit on the mental image. Charlie just smirked at him. David couldn’t figure out when Charlie had developed an evil smirk but evil it was.

 “So…um…Can I ask..?”

 “Ian.” Charlie replied to the unasked question.

 “Ian?” David thought for a moment. “Edgerton!?” David shouted then lowered his voice at Charlie’s smile. “You…you slept with Edgerton?”

 “Well there wasn’t a lot of sleeping.” Charlie stretched his arms over his head causing his shirt to rise up a bit showing a little skin.

 “Are you nuts? He _is_ generally considered crazy.”

 Charlie smiled. “Sometimes you just need to embrace the primal.” Charlie got a funny far away smile on his face. “Or get handcuffed by it.”

“You have got to be kidding.” Charlie held out his wrists and David instantly recognized the type of bruising you get from struggling against cuffs. “Holy fuck.” David breathed.

“Damn close.” Charlie replied. David raised an eyebrow. “I’m serious. I haven’t been fucked like that since Princeton.”

“Weren’t you like thirteen at Princeton?”

“I was sixteen by the end.”

“Right.” David tried not to have flashes of a teenage Charlie pined down by Ian Edgerton. Charlie stretched again. “Are you going to be alright?”

“I’ll be fine. Going to have an early night.”

“That’s probably good.” David was aware of Charlie’s eyes on him.

“Want to come tuck me into bed?” Charlie said in a rich voice that made some part of David’s brain roll over and whimper.

Charlie hopped off the bathroom counter and took David by the tie. David quickly found himself being led down the hall to Charlie’s bedroom. Strangely the room was about what he’d expected. It looked like it still belonged to a high school student, a very nerdy high school student.

The door closed and Charlie was all over him. The kiss alone sucked away his breath. He hardly noticed the removal of his tie and the buttons of his shirt being quickly and carefully undone. His jacket, shirt, tie and gun hit the floor.

David quickly pushed himself away from Charlie needing to catch his breath. Charlie smiled that evil smile again and used the moment to pull his own shirt over his head. David was reasonably impressed. Charlie was not the soft academic he’d been expecting. Maybe not fighting fit, but not soft.

Charlie leaned against one of the posts of his bed and gave a come hither look any rent boy would have envied. David took a few steps closer. With swift, efficient fingers Charlie had David’s belt off and his pants around his ankles. David sat hard on the bed and Charlie knelt between his legs. David closed his eyes. There was so much so very wrong about the whole situation. He felt Charlie’s tongue nimbly dance around his cock. He looked down. The scene was completely pornographic. The fact that it was Charlie just added to how dirty he suddenly felt, like he was debauching someone kid brother.

‘_Your boss’s kid brother._’

“Oh shit.” David moaned.

“Problem?” Charlie asked sweetly.

“Don’s gonna kill me.”

“Not if it’s not your fault.” Charlie yanked off the rest of his clothes and the rest of David’s. “Lay back on the bed. Grab the headboard.” Charlie said in a husky whisper. David complied but he had a bad feeling about what was about to happen.

When his head hit the pillow the smell assaulted him. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t smelt it before. There was a thick smell of sex still on the bed. He took a deep breath and under it found the smell of chalk that could only be Charlie but also the smell of gun oil. Good, high end, gun oil. A smell that could only have come from Edgerton. David groaned. He was fucking on another man’s territory. The smell was everywhere, so thick he didn’t even notice the cuffs until he heard them snap around his wrists.

“What the hell!”

“Shhhhh. I told you, Don won’t kill you if it isn’t your fault, if you were helpless to do anything about it.” David pulled against the cuffs. “Don’t pull unless you want to explain bruises.” David tilted his head back to look at the cuffs.

“Are these the cuffs Don lost last year?”

Charlie smiled. “If you really want out just say so.” David was silent. “Thought as much.”

Charlie kissed him with a predatory force. When David found himself struggling for air Charlie pulled back and began working his way down David’s body, licking and sucking every available inch of neck and chest.

David tried not to wriggle against the cuffs but he wanted to reach out and touch Charlie. Run his fingers through the soft hair that brushed against his chest as Charlie sucked and nipped at one nipple. Charlie worked his way down finally ghosting a kiss on the tip of David’s cock. David arched up eagerly searching for more.

David watched as Charlie knelt between his legs almost serenely, leaned forward as if to pray, and quickly sucked David in. David slammed his hips up with force beyond his control and Charlie took it. Every thick inch slid down his throat. David could hear himself whimpering between the grunts and thrusts until Charlie pulled his head up and off.

David opened his eyes; Charlie was just looking at him and slowly stroking himself. His eyes were clear and focused fully on David, his lips, slightly swollen and parted, begging to be kissed or fucked. The bruises on Charlie’s wrists were flushed and looked like strange body art.

“So this is the real you.” David breathed.

Charlie gave a fairly sweet smile. “What you see is what you get.”

“I’ll take it.”

Charlie’s smile went dirty. “Yes you will.”

Charlie hopped off the bed and rummaged in his bedside table.

David felt himself very nearly cum a moment later, just from Charlie rolling the condom on and slicking it with lube. David kept his eyes glued to Charlie. As much as he wanted to roll back his head and squeeze his eyes shut he didn’t want to miss a moment of this.

Charlie put his knees on either side of David’s hips, spread his cheeks, and slowly lowered himself. David gritted his teeth in control as the first inch of his cock slipped into Charlie. He wanted nothing more than to slam his hips up and be enveloped in that impossibly tight ass. 

Charlie slid further down inch by impossible inch. Half way down Charlie stopped and squeezed. David gave an unmanly whimper.

“You’re teasing me.” David panted out.

“Yeah.” Charlie said with a smile. David slammed his hips up and Charlie gasped but didn’t cry out. “Oh? So that’s how you like it.”

Charlie rose up and slammed back down hard causing David to cry out. That started a rhythm of hard deep thrusts, David’s hips rising to meet ever one of Charlie’s down strokes.

David kept his eyes open and watched as Charlie pulled and twisted his own balls obviously cutting off his own orgasm more than once. David picked up speed and Charlie held steady allowing David to switch to short fast thrusts. Charlie gave his balls a twist.

“No,” David breathed. “Cum. Please.” Charlie’s had drifted from his balls to his cock and was quickly stroking himself at the same rhythm as David’s thrusts. Charlie tilted his head back and let out a hissing sigh. “Oh god, Charlie. Cum.”

Charlie complied, thick spurts of cum splashing against his chest and dripping onto David. David cried out Charlie’s name as Charlie clamped down dragging David’s own release from him.

Charlie pulled himself off David and collapsed across his chest smearing the sticky cum between them. David finally closed his eyes for a moment and just worked on breathing in the sent of Charlie and sex, incase he never got to smell it again.

After a few minutes Charlie planted a gentle kiss on his chest, got up, and wandered out of the room. David was a little worried, well aware of the fact that he was still handcuffed to the bed of his boss’s little brother, cum smeared on his torso and used condom still on his dick.

Charlie returned with a bowl of warm washcloths and carefully set about cleaning away all evidence of what just happened, except for the smell of course. When Charlie had apparently deemed that David was at an acceptable level of cleanliness he reached up and unlocked the cuffs.

David sat up and rubbed his wrists. They hadn’t been on terribly tight and he’d tried not to pull but at some points it was impossible not too.

“Need anything for that?” Charlie asked.

“Nah. It’ll be fine.” David gave his hands a quick shake then did what he’d wanted to do all evening. He grabbed Charlie’s hair with both hands and pulled him in for a serious kiss. When they finally pulled away both were breathing hard again.

“Had fun did you?” Charlie asked like he was asking about the weather.

“You could say that.”

“Well then, we should do it again sometime.”

David nodded then a thought hit him. “Um...if you and Edgerton have a thing. I mean I don’t want to step somewhere...”

Charlie laughed. “Ian and I don’t have a thing outside of occasional kinky sex and trying to piss on each others professional turf.”

“Oh. Ok.”

Charlie leaned closer. “I will tell you a secret though. Ian likes to watch. As much as he loves having his dick up my ass he would love to see you fuck me while I suck him off.”

“Good to know.” David squeaked in a way he hoped didn’t sound too undignified.

Charlie gave a low chuckle. “Better get dressed and get out. Dad’ll be home soon.”

David was sure he hadn’t gotten his pants back on that fast since high school. He gave Charlie one more kiss and bolted out the door.

~

David and Colby sat in the car and watched a house that supposedly contained criminals. So far all it contained was one old lady and a lot of cats.

“So.” Colby said breaking the silence. “Did Charlie tell you what that fight was about?”

“I got the highlights.”

“Did he tell you who?”

“Yep.”

“Shit.” Colby said “I mean Edgerton!”

“I know.” David said calmly.

“I mean he’s nuts, and scary as fuck, and what flavor of bat shit crazy do you have to be to go after that?”

David laughed. “Apparently Charlie flavored.”

“And are you finding _that_ as weird as I am?” Colby asked.

David shrugged and smiled. “Maybe we don’t know the real Charlie as well as we think we do.”


End file.
